


A Lesson in Orc Superiority

by SquaredCircle



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 10:04:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11644254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquaredCircle/pseuds/SquaredCircle
Summary: A short one-shot of an Orsimer Dragonborn negotiating better prices for her wares.





	A Lesson in Orc Superiority

Kasra threw her head back, growling deep in her throat as she pumped her hips into the willing slut beneath her. Adrianne Avenicci squirmed, squeaking and gasping as the far stronger orsimer’s cock plunged deeper into her cunt with every thrust. Kasra slowed her movements and leaned down, bracing her elbows next to the Imperial’s ears. Her cock stayed lodged just inside the woman’s quim, teasingly parting her soaked folds as the orc growled into her ear. “I want more for the swords. Thirty percent.”

Adrianne shot her a venomous look over her shoulder. “Ten perce- aah!”, she cried out as Kasra gave a vicious thrust, hilting all eleven inches of her thick green member into the Imperial’s sodden cunt. “Fine! Twenty percent!”, she cried, hands fisting the sheet as she came again around Kasra’s throbbing length.

“Done. You’re pathetic, you know that? You call yourself a trader but you’ll trade discounts for a bit of cock. Maybe there are just no men in this city who can fuck you like I will, is there Adrianne?” Kasra began fucking the Imperial in earnest now, pistoning her hips with bruising force against the smaller woman’s dark thighs with no regard for her pleasure. 

A gasp from the doorway cut through the sound of their fuck. Kasra straightened and glanced up, unconcerned about exposing her nakedness to the new arrival. Kasra took her in and was pleased at what she saw. The new arrival was a young woman, pretty for a breton. Her arms was slimmer than typical for a blacksmith’s apprentice – Kasra guessed she must be new, or a recent hire. “Who are you?” Kasra asked bluntly, as if this was her residence and the breton was the one intruding. The wide-eyed girl didn’t respond at once – her eyes traced down Kasra’s large tits, then her toned stomach, before coming to rest at the huge, throbbing cock that was still thrusting into her master. 

“I… I’m Halldis.”

Kasra smirked and leaned down to Adrianne’s ear. “Fifteen percent if I can have a go at her too.”, she said, jerking her head toward the girl.

“Done! Oh Talos, fuck me!”

And Kasra did. Halldis watched, paralysed, as Adrianne screamed her way through another orgasm before Kasra grunted, gripping the Imperials shoulders and slamming their hips together as she came. Thick, sticky orc-cum filled Avenicci’s pussy, spilling out from around the orc’s huge cock, dripping down her heaving balls to pool on the bed. Kasra sighed in pleasure and wordlessly beckoned Halldis.

The girl didn’t dare disobey. As she approached, Kasra knew that getting the stone to Farengar would have to wait a few hours.


End file.
